1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-by-sheet paper feeding structure which may effectively reduce the number of components of the structure and simplify the procedures of feeding to thereby lower manufacturing and assembly cost and time, enhance the reliability of paper feeding in facsimile machines, printers, etc., raise product quality, and increase market competitiveness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sheet-by-sheet paper feeding structure. As shown, a press plate 94 and a spring 95 are installed in a cavity below a rectangular projecting element 963 from below a housing plate 96. A guide post 941 of the press plate 94 is inserted into guide holes 962 respectively formed at both sides of the projecting element 963. A securing plate, a sheets separating plate 92, and a slide plate 93 are, by means of securing holes 912, sheets separating plate holes 921 and slide plate holes 931, respectively aligned with posts 961 and installed from above. The front sections of elastic plates 913, the sheets separating plate 92 and the slide plate 93 are passed into an elongated through hole 964 and out through the lower side of the housing plate 96 to be subjected to the downward pressure exerted by the press plate 94.
It can be seen that the conventional paper feeding structure comprises many components and is difficult to assemble, which lead to lowering of the reliability of paper feeding and high assembly cost. Improvements thereon are therefore necessary.